


There's a Reason You Shouldn't Go Out at Night

by Woman_of_the_Book



Series: A Manservant. A Warlock. A... Vampire? [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur finds out that Merlin's a vampire, Blood, Confrontations of sorts, Gen, Head-wounds, Hopeful Ending, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Takes place somewhere around season 2, blood-sucking, vampire!AU, vampire!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_the_Book/pseuds/Woman_of_the_Book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't just a mere tradition of sorts, but also a rule; do not leave the house past nightfall, no matter your age. Merlin never really understood the reason behind this, until he left the house himself, and found out why. He found out too much, if you ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Reason You Shouldn't Go Out at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on FF.net, and as mentioned in the tags, takes place around/after season 2

At a young age itself Merlin, apart from keeping his magic a secret, had been warned amongst the other children as well to never cross into the treeline, at least not without some silver dagger - a rarity for the more poorer people - or more commonly, a wooden stake with them - amongst whatever other weapons the villagers could procure. And they were to never set foot outside their houses the moment the sun set. So as darkness descended upon the people, grim silence would as well, as the villagers hastened to hang all sorts of magical artifacts that otherwise would have been scorned near doors, windows and other gaps in their homes.

For as long as he lived, sixteen year old Merlin, despite all his rebellious acts with Will, had never known as to  _why_ exactly his mother and the rest of the villagers kept this strange tradition.

Until one day, on a dare from Will, he finally set foot out of his humble little cottage after nightfall.

* * *

He had waited for his mother's breathing to even out, and once he was sure she was fast asleep, Merlin carefully slipped outside his house, making sure the rabbit's foot - a marker to prove to Will that he had indeed been out to the forest - he had collected earlier that day was safely secured in his ragged coat's inner pocket. Casting another look behind him, he started to move along cautiously.

It was a clear night, with the stars and full moon twinkling and shining high above, a sight Merlin had never seen before - what with their windows being sealed closed tightly - and it was something Merlin fully enjoyed, basking in the moonlight and the crisp breeze while walking along the path leading to the forest. He quickly approached the treeline, and apart from instinctively reaching out for the warmth of his magic, he stepped into the forest without another thought.

Humming slightly under his breath absently, he quickly counted his footsteps and within fifty feet into the forest, he turned to the closest tree and started to tie the rabbit's foot to the lowest hanging branch. Just as he was tying off the last knot, he heard a low growl behind him, and his breath caught, his movements freezing along with his entire body.

Slowly, already reaching out for a more firmer grasp on his magic he turned around, and his heart skipped a beat as he finally came to eye with the sole reason for the not-so-strange-anymore tradition of his village.

It wasn't an animal, contrary to his previous thoughts, rather a man. An overly bulk, pale, and most noticeably snarling man.

But the  _most_  importantly, was not the man's stature, that was something his magic could have easily taken care of.

No, it was the fact that not only were the man's pupils completely overwhelmed into a blood-red color, though that was worrisome as well, but for the fact that the man's open mouth revealed a set of sharp, pearly, white fangs.

Merlin whimpered, all rational thoughts abandoned, and when the man - no,  _creature_ \- lunged forward with hands outstretched, it was more out of instinct that Merlin threw his own magic at the creature, and it was slammed back into a tree. But it did nothing to the creature, an act that would have killed - or at least grievously harmed - any normal human being. But this wasn't any normal human being, a fact only confirmed when the creature stood up seconds after falling, shaking its head as if to clear itself from a daze, and immediately turned its head towards Merlin.

Merlin turned and fled.

He didn't get far though. He didn't hear footsteps or anything indicating the creature's approach, rather a roar was the last thing he heard before he was slammed to the ground, the creature on his back, and the next moment a searing pain erupted in his neck. It was the last thing he felt before he blacked out.

* * *

A couple of years had passed, and yet while many of the boys from his village, for all they grew more burlier, stockier, or taller, Merlin stayed the same as he was since that incident when he was of sixteen summers. And yet, he wasn't the same at all.

Hunith had been horrified - to put it lightly - when she realized her son had not only been attacked by a vampire, but  _become_  one. With no other choice, she immediately had called for her close friend, Gaius. The man, who regarded Hunith as his sister and Merlin a nephew, promptly rushed to Ealdor himself, without much of an explanation except of a friend being ill to Camelot's king, Uther, which was for the most part true. Vampires knew well to stay out of Camelot - the king with the knowledge of magic just as well had almost eradicated it, if he were to know of the vampires it was needless to say they would have been almost extinct as well. So the vampires smartly kept themselves, and the knowledge of themselves well out of Camelot, not letting anyone in Camelot know of their existence on the pain of an immediate, torturous death - or a converting into one of their own.

He had been horrified when he took in his nephew's state.

Helped by Will, Hunith had managed to obtain chains and reluctantly secured her own son to the most secluded corner in her own house, feeding him her own blood from a bowl which she let it collect in until Gaius came. His reply to her letter had reached her before he could make an appearance himself and so the instructions in it sufficing till Gaius had arrived.

Gaius had stayed with her until he was sure that Merlin could overcome his bloodthirst with the help of his books, and feeding him blood of animals instead of Hunith's. When Merlin could finally control his immense need to drink constantly, they had made him to learn to hunt and fend on his own.

With the help of Merlin's magic and Gaius' potions, they made it so that unlike other vampires, he would be able to walk in the sunlight. And yet, Merlin could tell that both Hunith and Gaius were still worried about him, and so he made the decision to move to Camelot with Gaius.

He knew it would hurt his mother for him to move so far away, and yet it was for the best, as from now on, Gaius was the only one who could truly help Merlin with his state.

And so when Gaius left for Camelot, Merlin went with him.

* * *

Years had passed now with Merlin at Arthur's side, and somehow he managed to keep both his magic and his vampirism a secret, despite many close calls.

Of course, it all had to come to a spectacular ending one day.

* * *

He hadn't fed in almost a week, every time he tried to escape long enough for a quick hunt Arthur would just need him for one thing or another, and staying up all day didn't let Merlin gain the sleep schedule of a vampire. The creatures would normally prefer to sleep away the daylight, but with his duty as a manservant - and thanks again to Gaius' potions for that - he would only be able to gain lost sleep at night, like any  _normal human_ would.

And so, when Arthur dragged  _him_ out for hunt, the irony of the situation made Merlin want to break out into hysterics.

He tried to build up an excuse as to why he couldn't come - and really, the day when he finally got the opportunity to go hunt and he himself was opposing it - and even pretending to be sick, though it wasn't too hard thanks to him already being unnaturally pale, but Arthur insisted, said in that posh voice of his that Merlin was just as pale as he always was, and just about dragged Merlin himself to the stables by the ear, nevermind the fact that Merlin could have easily pushed Arthur off if he wanted to. But Arthur didn't know that, didn't need to, and so the two of them alone went on to the forest.

He normally didn't try to, but the situation was dire, and there was nothing to lose - except perhaps, Arthur's friendship and his life - so he took every opportunity to step on every possible branch and twig, making generally as much as noise as possible when they eventually got down to start hunting. It still didn't stop Arthur however, trained killing machine he was, from making a shot.

Instantly, the smell of blood hit Merlin's nose, and years of restraint fell away as his weeklong hunger was stoked.

As Arthur stepped forward, chuckling as he took in his prize - a wild buck - Merlin froze, fighting his vampire instincts. He couldn't lose control, not now, not in front of Arthur.

And yet, as Arthur lifted the dead animal, letting more blood flow free from the wound, Merlin's nostrils flared at the smell hitting him.

His pupils dilated, and he ran forward at the speed of light.

* * *

One moment, Arthur had been standing, holding up and appreciating the buck, and the next moment something struck him across his chest and he went flying backwards, his head thudding against a tree and he blacked out.

When he opened his eyes what must have been a few moments later, he blinked several times, and yet the vision in front of him didn't fade.

Merlin, kind, bumbling Merlin was sitting crouched in front of the buck, his head bowed over the arrow wound in the buck's side. Loud slurping sounds were heard, and Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to clarify it's details.

And yet, his horrors were confirmed anyway, when suddenly, Merlin stiffened, and looked up, the buck now drained of it's blood and lying limply on the ground.

Arthur's breath caught.

Merlin's pupils had disappeared into a complete red color, but what really made Arthur's heart stop, was the red of a very different kind dripping from his chin.

Merlin stared at him, his nose flaring, when suddenly, his mouth opened, and snarling, Merlin revealed a set of white fangs, also dripping blood.

Arthur could only continue staring in frozen horror as Merlin suddenly appeared in front of Arthur, and the prince found himself pressed to the tree as Merlin pressed a hand to the back of Arthur's head, the latter wincing in pain and looking in shock at the blood that covered Merlin's hand.

Merlin started to bring his hand closer to his mouth, his tongue flicking out, when he stopped, and Arthur felt his hopes lifting when the red receded from his pupils just a bit.

When Merlin stayed frozen in that position, Arthur dared to speak, his voice a rasping whisper.

"Merlin."

Immediately, Merlin's eyes flicked to Arthur and the prince shrunk back against the tree, wondering if he went too far.

But instead, it was as if Merlin's sight was suddenly cleared, as he whispered a strangled "no" and jumped backwards, horror written all over the younger man's face as he looked at Arthur.

"Oh my god," Merlin whispered, bringing a hand to his mouth but immediately stopping when he saw the blood covering it. Arthur couldn't help but stiffen at that either, but it didn't go unnoticed by Merlin, who looked positively terrified, which was ironic given their current states.

When it looked like Merlin wasn't going to pounce on him again any time soon, Arthur dared himself to sit straighter, groaning immediately as his vision swam and Merlin promptly rushed to his side, reaching out for him. Thankfully, Arthur managed not to flinch away this time, and Merlin hesitantly helped Arthur sit up.

It was silent for a long, awkward moment, where Merlin looked anywhere but at Arthur while the prince himself regarded the dead buck for a moment before turning his gaze to Merlin.

The man still had blood on his chin, but it seemed he didn't notice, awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves as he looked painstakingly at the buck before quickly casting his glance to the trees instead.

"What-" Arthur cleared his throat, and when Merlin's head whipped around so fast he feared he would have pulled a muscle, but forced himself to go on anyway, evenly meeting his gaze. Thankfully, his eyes were back to the blue Arthur had grown accustomed to.

"What… are you?"

Merlin looked away again, but not before Arthur caught the slightly hurt and self-deprecating look on his face though, which was easily matched in his tone when he spoke.

"A vampire," Arthur stilled, and Merlin glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "And… a sorcerer," there wasn't much of the self-deprecation at the end, Arthur noticed.

Arthur stared. He knew magic existed, and he definitely would have never thought of Merlin ever being one. Then again, Arthur never even knew about vampires, and look where that ended.

"So… you drink blood," Arthur stated. Merlin winced, but nodded anyway, still not looking up from his sleeves.

"Yes… but only animal blood, I swear!" He suddenly looked up, looking more apologetic than ever. "My mother, at first she used to give me her blood when I first turned, but then Gaius helped, and I could just manage with whatever we hunted," Merlin trailed off, his eyes sliding to the buck again and his face crumpled.

"But I hadn't fed in a week, and it was hard for me to control my hunger," he looked up again at Arthur, his eyes welling with tears.

"I didn't mean to lose control, I  _didn't,"_  Merlin said forcefully, as if more to convince himself than Arthur.

Arthur, who was still having trouble processing it all, and couldn't speak. When he didn't say anything, Merlin looked at him with concern.

"Arthur?" he said, hesitantly, as if fearing Arthur would strike out. Which was funny really, because sitting in front of him was a man, if he could even call him that, who could easily kill Arthur with probably a thought, if by magic or at least by a few motions that Arthur would definitely not be able to keep up with, not to mention drain his body of his blood, Arthur thought slightly sickened as he glanced at the buck that proved that statement. And yet, Merlin was looking for all the world as if Arthur had the power to completely destroy  _him_ , instead, and in a way, Arthur guessed he probably did.

He cleared his throat again, thinking of his words very clearly before speaking it slowly.

"You, Merlin, have a lot of explaining to do. But first, you're taking me back to Gaius so he can patch me up.  _Then,_  with a large pitcher of wine in front of me-" here, Arthur cast a meaningful look at Merlin. "-you're going to start from the very beginning."

It took a while, but Arthur knew the moment Merlin comprehended his words when a bright, beaming smile erupted over Merlin's face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always did like vampires.. :P  
> Kudos, and comments please?


End file.
